1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to the structural arrangement of a base casing, side panels and a top cover thereof which are mutually engaged with each other and commonly define a complete assembly of the enclosure.
2. The Related Art
In general, a computer system comprises electrical elements for driving the system and mechanical elements for protecting and containing the electrical elements. The most important mechanical element is an enclosure of the computer, which provides not only a protective casing for the internal parts within the computer, but also a decorative appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,938 addresses several requirements/preferences for the frame structure including the enclosure. Ease of assembly while having a strong structure and a reliable EMI/RFI shielding have been major considerations in recent years.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,886 discloses a desktop personal computer enclosure with a U-shaped hood having a plurality of hooks for engagement with corresponding notches defined in the base. The hooks are formed on the inner surface of the hood and may assist in preventing EMI/RFI. However, the hooks must be welded onto the hood resulting in a complicated and costly procedure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,351, a personal computer enclosure comprises a hood having side spring channel clips and a top spring channel clip, and a base casing having lips for engaging with the corresponding spring channel clips. The spring channel clips are elongated and welded along the sides of the hood resulting in an inconvenient and costly manufacturing process. Furthermore, gaps existing between the front panel and the hood and facing the user allow electromagnetic waves to escape therefrom leading to complications caused by EMI/RFI. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,877, 5,600,538 and 5,660,297 also disclose different types of casings for housing personal computers.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an enclosure for a personal computer which is easily manufactured and assembled and which provides good and reliable shielding from EMI/RFI.